KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL
by ghugunawan aoi sasori-zu
Summary: KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL merupakan sekolah yang mengharuskan muridnya untuk tinggal diasrama yang telah disediakan. bagaimana keseruan para akatsuki dan kisah persahabatan naruto dan sasuke?/\ serta kegaje-an char yang ada di naruto? /\ dan apa yang harus dilakukan naruto & dan sasuke untuk mencari cinta sejati mereka? /\ [[summary gagal]] [[humor garing]]


**Konoha high school**

 **.**

 **Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor & Friendship**

 **Pair : NaruHina & SasuSaku pair inside? Maybe?**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : OOC, GaJe, Typo, Newbie, KBBI belum dipahami, Mainstream? Maybe?, Humor Garing, tidak mengikuti pedoman pembentukan istilah dan juga tata bahasa baku bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **A/N : hasil remake… mungkin? Author belum terbiasa mengetik :v jadi jarang update. Inspirasi author jarang dapat… jadi jarang update. *ehem* kalau tidak suka dengan fic ini… mending abaikan saja… jangan ditanggapi yah…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAMERA ROLLING : ACTION**

 **.**

Bumm~

Suara mobil yang ditutup oleh pemuda dengan rambut yang memiliki style seperti pantat ayam, dan mata hitam kelam dengan muka yang tanpa ekpreksi membuatnya menjadi lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sangat keren dan mempesona secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan teman sebelah pemuda tersebut adalah seorang pria yang memiliki kulit tan mempesona, dengan guratan halus seperti kucing di mukanya dan rambut kuning jabrik serta kancing atas bajunya yang sengaja tidak dikancing membuat pria tersebut terlihat lebih menarik dan terlihat liar.

Syuut~

Angin pun menerpa mereka hingga membuat rambut mereka berdua pun teracak-acak tidak beraturan yang membuat para perempuan di situ pun merona akibatnya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian perempuan itu pun langsung lari menuju gerbang yang lebih tepatnya gerbang sekolah dengan seringaiannya mereka pun langsung melewati 2 penjaga gerbang disana.

.

"oi… anak brengsek, cepat bayar uang taxi-nya!". Teriak seorang pria yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut (ralat:taxi). Pria tersebut langsung keluar kedalam mobilnya dan mengejar 2 pemuda yang barusan menaiki taxi-nya.

"stoop, yang tidak memiliki keperluan dengan sekolah ini dilarang masuk!". Ucap salah satu penjaga gerbang dengan tangan terangkat untuk memberi kode untuk berhenti kepada pria yang memiliki taxi tersebut.

Merasa telah tidak diikuti lagi, 2 pemuda itu pun membalik badannya dan memberi senyuman mengejek kepada orang yang mereka kerjai tadi.

"keperluanku adalah mengejar mereka berdua". Sambil menunjuk 2 pemuda yang telah berhenti lari tadi. "grr…". Kemarahan pemilik taxi tersebut makin memuncak ketika 2 pemuda tadi memberikan senyum mengejek ke dia.

"tidak, kau tidak boleh masuk". Pertegas penjaga gerbang yang satunya lagi

"terima kasih ossan atas tumpangannya". Jawab 2 pemuda tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya secara bersamaan.

"grr… awas kalian bocah brengsek". Ancam pemilik taxi tadi.

"terima kasih atas perhatian anda ossan". Kata 2 pemuda tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"arrghh… aku pergi!". Setelah pemilik taxi tersebut pergi. Kedua pemuda tersebut langsung melakukan TOS atas keberhasilan misi mereka.

.

Kedua pemuda tersebut pun membalikkan badan mereka menghadap beberapa bangunan yang ada didepannya.

"Konoha High School yah…". Kata pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik tersebut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan teman disampingnya.

"Hn. Mungkin kita akan menemukan hal menarik disini".

"hmm… mungkin saja".

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, mereka pun tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"apa kau memikirkan dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"mesti aku terpaksa untuk mengakuinya, sepertinya pikiran kita untuk kali ini sama".

"TASKUU…" teriak mereka berdua sambil lari untuk mencari jejak taxi tersebut.

.

[[in another place]]

"ck.. dasar bocah kamfret". Umpat pria tersebut sambil memasuki mobilnya. Seketika wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi seringaian ketika menatap kaca yang ada diatasnya.

"hahahahahaha". Suara tertawa yang berasal dari mobil tersebut membuat beberapa orang menjauhi mobil tersebut.

"kaa-chan?".

"iya nak?"

"kok mobil itu bisa teltawa" ucap anak tersebut dengan nada cadelnya.

"err… mungkin mobil tersebut ada hantunya".

"hii… ayo pelgi dali cini kaa-chan"

"o-oke".

.

.

.

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah yang baru didirikan setahun yang lalu oleh seorang wanita bernama Senju Tsunade yang merupakan saudara dari Senju hashirama yang merupakan seorang walikota di konoha. KHS merupakan sekolah pertama di Konoha yang menerapkan sistem asrama, sekolah yang mengharuskan para siswa/siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah ini untuk tinggal di asrama yang telah disiapkan.

Asrama KHS dibagi menjadi dua yaitu asrama untuk pria dan untuk perempuan. Kedua asrama ini dipisahkan oleh bangunan sekolah. Jika dilihat dari depan, asrama pria ada di sebelah kiri bangunan sekolah dan asrama perempuan berada disebelah kanan bangunan sekolah.

Asrama pria diketahui dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda bernama Pain (baca:kesakitan). Seorang pemimpin yang ditunjuk langsung oleh sang kepala sekolah yaitu Senju Tsunade. Memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan beberapa tindik yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya, dengan rambut pirang yang dibuat berantakan dan memiliki sepasang mata berpola riak air yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang berandalan.

Satu hal lagi dia merupakan seorang murid dari salah satu 3 orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha yaitu Jiraiya seorang pria yang merupakan penulis novel yang terkenal diseluruh jepang oleh novelnya yang berjudul The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi dan icha-icha yang memiliki puluhan versi.

Sedangkan asrama perempuan dipimpin oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Konan. Teman seperjuangan dari Pain dan juga ia ditunjuk langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Seorang wanita yang sangat tegas dan berwibawa beda dengan ketua asrama pria yang terlihat lebih urakan.

Kalau Konan dijadikan ketua asrama logika pasti mengatakan bahwa itu terlihat sangat cocok, apalagi setelah mengetahui Konan merupakan orang yang tegas. Sedangkan Pain? Walaupun ia merupakan murid si Jiraiya, tapi dia memilih jalan pikiran salah satu novel senseinya yaitu icha-icha yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi novel terbaik dibeberapa kota.

.

.

.

.

~skip time~

.

.

Jduaakk~

"aww… sakit konan-chan". Kata pemuda tersebut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan seorang perempuan yang bernama Konan.

"ck ck tugas kita sedang menumpuk baka". Kata Konan sambil merapikan lembaran yang bercecer di atas meja tersebut.

"ayolah Konan-chan lagipula laporan ini masih lama dikumpulkan lebih baik kita bersantai".

"bersantai? Maksudmu duduk di sofa senyam-senyum sendiri sambil membaca novel laknat itu?".

"muehehehehe konan-chan tau aja". Tawa pemuda tersebut dengan setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"hahh… kalau aku melihatmu membaca novel itu Pain, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan novel laknat itu". Ancam konan sambil menghela nafas atas kelakuan ketua club-nya.

"s-siap laksanakan". Kata pain dengan sikap ala prajurit dengan nada tergagap dan keringat dingin yang membasahi bajunya.

"pain yang lain kemana?".

"maksudmu?".

"anak OSIS lainnya baka-leader".

"maksudmu sekumpulan orang gaje nan absurd yang sering nongkrong di tempat ini?".

"kau juga gaje pain, bahkan kau lebih parah baka".

"ehhh… apa maksudnya kami nongkrong disini". Ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu tidak terlalu panjang yang dibelakang dan mata ungu serta kancing baju atas yang sengaja dilepas. Yap, dia adalah Hidan salah satu anggota OSIS di KHS.

"iya, bener tuh". Ucap anak OSIS lainnya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang OSIS secara bersamaan.

"o-oi… k-kalau masuk ketuk dulu baka". Kata pain dengan nada tergagap.

"tapi bukannya leader yang sering masuk ruangan seenaknya bahkan ruangan kepala sekolah". Kata pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan salah satu poni menutupi matanya.

"jadi, kami mengikuti sifat dari pemimpin kami". Kata pemuda bermuka baby face dengan rambut merah pendek sambil melanjutkan kata-kata dari temannya tadi.

Sedangkan anggota OSIS yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui perkataan kedua teman mereka.

"haah...". Pain pun menghela nafas mendengar aibnya terbongkar. "jadi bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?".

"para anak baru telah di siapkan untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa/I baru di KHS, jadi kita sekarang dipanggil umtuk mengikuti upacara tersebut". Ucap err… tumbuhan? Manusia? Hitam? Putih? Benar-benar gak jelas… author aja jadi bingung :V.

"oi Zetsu kau sudah bawa air 2 ember". Tanya pemuda yang memiliki kerutan di bawah matanya.

"dasar kau Itachi, dua? Yang satu buat siapa?". Yang dipanggil Zetsu malah bertanya balik.

"tuh Kisame". Yang dipanggil itachi menunjuk ke sesosok makhluk yang sedang minum air yang ada didepannya dan keringat mengucur dari badannya.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk merasa terhina "oi oi kau kira aku apaan" Zata kisame sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Dan akhirnya adu mulut terjadi antara Zetsu, Itachi dan Kisame.

"Kakuzu-senpai memang kenapa Zetsu-senpai sama Kisame-senpai perlu air pada saat upacara?". Tanya err… pria yang memakai topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata kanannya.

"jika ku jawab kau mau bayar berapa Tobi?". Yang bernama Kakuzu itu pun menanyai balik ke Tobi.

"nanti tobi kasih permen ini". Kata tobi sambil memperlihatkan permen lollipopnya yang sedang dikerumuni lalat. Kakuzu pun langsung mengambil permen tobi dan berkata "piker sendiri" setelah itu ia langsung pergi duluan ke tempat upacara.

"hmm…". Tobi pun langsung melakukan pose berpikir dan terlihat asap menguar dari kepala tobi.

Anggota OSIS lain yang liat pun langsung membatin 'oh tidak'. Dan yang terjadi anak OSIS lainnya membawa ember untuk disiram ke tobi.

Byurr~

"huwee… Tobi anak baek disiram huwee…". Tangisan Tobi makin membuat ruangan tersebut makin terasa menyenangkan :V benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

.

[[upacara KHS]]

.

Pada saat upacara berlangsung para siswa/I dan guru yang mengikuti upacara memiliki mimic muka dan kegiatan yang berbeda, seperti tidur, makan, gosipin orang, mainin hewan, mainin boneka, membaca ayat dewa jashin?, membaca novel bejat, dan ngerokok (baca:kalau yang ini guru Asuma dan Hiruzen).

"dan semoga kalian betah di sekolah ini…. Terima kasih". Ucap kepala sekolah Tsunade dengan semangatnya. Kata terakhir dari pidato sekolah merupakan akhir penderitaan dan awal kebahagian dari siswa/I.

.

.

"kelas 10 A? aku masih tidak yakin sasuke". Kata pemuda tersebut kepada teman diebelahnya.

"ck kalau kau tidak mau masuk kesitu sana pergi Naruto huss… huss..". kata sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangan tanda menyuruh pergi.

"kau tau kan… kalau kelas A adalah kelas orang jenius? Itu berarti aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau bilang, Sasuke". Kata Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya dan memukul pelan dada kirinya.

Sasuke pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghitung dari 5 hingga 1 sambil tangannya atau jarinya mengikuti ucapannya.

"uhuk-uhuk"

"makanya jangan menyombongkan diri". Kata sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat naruto batuk-batuk terus.

"awas kau sasuke". Ancam Naruto ke Sasuke.

.

"benarkah ini kelas 10 A?". Tanya Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya terus menerus.

"sepertinya memang benar kau dobe Naruto dan… dengan lirikan seperti itu tidak ada yang terpesona baka". Kata Sasuke sambil terus melangkah memasuki ruangan 10 A.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, kelas 10 A bukan seperti kelas yang muridnya adalah orang ber-IQ tinggi, yang ada adalah orang yang sedang tidur, yang sedang makan, berdandan, menggangu teman sebangku, bergosip ria, bahkan ada yang teriak-teriak gaje.

"S-sasuke kayaknya kita salah kelas". Kata Naruto setelah itu ia melihat kelas sebelahnya 10 B yang ada adalah siswa/I yang pendiam dan sedang membaca buku atau browsing dengan komputernya.

Melihat temannya telah mengambil duluan berjalan mencari tempat duduk naruto pun langsung mengikuti temannya yaitu berada di pojok sebelah kiri tempat yang strategis untuk orang-orang yang ber-IQ lebih dari 200.

.

Setelah menunggu selama satu setengah jam, akhirnya munculnya seseorang pria yang memakai masker dan rambut silver mencuat yang melawan efek gravitasi.

"hai anak-anak" sapa pria tersebut dengan senyuman yang menurutnya sendiri sangat manis.

Krik krik krik

Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan tersebut.

"baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, hobi saya adalah ketentuan orang dewasa, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan ku adalah privasi para peminat, dan cita-cita ku adalah mendapatkan seorang istri :V dan saya adalah wali kelas kalian, salam kenal".

"hahhaahahaha lucu banget". Kata siswa dengan tato segitiga dengan nada dibuat-buat sedang tertawa padahal tidak lucu.

Ddong~

Kakashi pundung dengan aura seram mengitarinya.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kegiatan hari ini adalah sesi perkenalan?" Tanya Kakashi kepada muridnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi

"oke kalau begitu silahkan maju bagi yang mau memperkenalkan diri duluan".

Tidak ada yang mau maju

"oke dari pojok kanan silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

"hmm… Shino". Kata murid yang ditunjuk tadi.

"sebelahnya lagi" perintah kakashi

"Kiba".

Merasa masih agak canggung Kakashi memilih topik

"hah…baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sesi pemilihan ketua kelas?".

Krik krik krik

"yang ingin jadi ketua kelas silahkan maju".

Krik krik krik

Dong~

Kakashi kembali pundung. Setelah itu dia pun langsung keluar kelas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda dia sedang frustasi.

"BANZAII… JAYA KELAS 10 A…" teriak anak kelas 10 A sambil jingkrak-jingkrak tanda mereka benar-benar terhibur dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"arigatou Naruto". Dan beberapa murid memberi ucapan terima kasih karena karena ide naruto. mereka dapat mengerjai seorang guru bahkan wali kelas. Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan tos akan kejahilan mereka

.

.

[[FLASHBACK]]

.

"arrghhh… dasar guru sialan, kapan lagi kita akan menunggu". Tanya naruto kepada entah siapa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi dengan kelakuan guru yang akan masuk dikelasnya.

"garuk rambut tanda banyak ketombe itu berarti tidak pernah keramas, dan jika tidak pernah keramas berarti tidak pernah mandi". Setelah mengeluarkan opininya sasuke mengambil jarak agak jauh dari naruto.

"arrgghh… ini sudah keterlaluan". Geram Naruto

"hmm… gimana kalau kita kerjai saja?"

"kau pintar Sasuke"

"Hn"

"jadi gimana?"

"…"

Setelah itu Naruto maju kedepan kelasnya dan berkata "oi para murid payah bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai guru yang akan masuk nanti".

"kau lebih payah naruto". Ejek Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya. Dan sasuke menganggap tatapan itu bagai angin lalu.

"t-tapi kan i-itu t-tidak s-sopan". Kata perempuan yang memiliki rambut lavender dengan nada tergagapnya, jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"ini sudah keterlaluan, masa kita harus menunggu berjam-jam dengan hanya duduk dibangku saja, bukannya itu membosankan?". Kata-kata dari Naruto membuat para murid mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"tapi gimana caranya?" tanda murid yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya.

"gini…"

[[FLASHBACK ; END]]

.

.

.

"tapi siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas?" Tanya murid yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas. Dan pertanyaan ini membuat para murid menjadi mendadak bisu.

"yang akan jadi ketua adalah kau". Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke rambut nanas tadi. Dan para murid pun langsung setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"ck… medokusei".

Dan akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi tanda mereka dapat pergi kekanti untuk memuaskan hasrat perut mereka.

.

.

.

[[SKIP TIME]]

.

Didepan sebuah asrama terlihat beberapa orang berbaris untuk mendapatkan nomor agar bisa masuk asrama.

"oi sasuke kita mendapat nomor 8 dan 9 jadi kita satu kamar". kata Naruto sambil memasang senyum 5 jarinya,

"bukannya no 7&8 9&10 sekamar ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit dahi.

"kau tidak dengar? Kamar no 1 hanya ditempati oleh ketua asrama, kau tau kan ketua asrama adalah yang paling berkuasa di asrama". Kata Naruto dengan panjang lebar. Sambil jalan mengarah ke asrama

"Hn". Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto ke asrama

"oi oi angkat barang bawaan kalian baka no omo". Perintah dari ketua asrama Pain membuat Naruto & Sasuke kembali untuk mengambil barang bawaan mereka.

Setelah melewati sang ketua asrama Pain dan mengambil barang bawaan, Naruto berkata "dasar ero-leader". Setelah Naruto berkata itu, mereka berdua lari meninggalkan Pain yang sedang mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah.

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang sedang melakukan tos dengan seringaian mereka.

.

.

TBC

Yoo~ :V author kembali me-remake fic :V mungkin nanti akan di remake lagi? Mungkin?

Dan author membutuhkan saran untuk nih fic, karena author juga anak baru di dunia FFn :V

Silahkan bagi yang mau meriviews atau follow? Atau favs? Silahkan :V dan saya gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi :V jadi good bye mumuach :*


End file.
